When there are many configuration commands in a communication equipment, the configuration commands need to be cleared.
A method for clearing a configuration command in the prior art includes restarting the communication equipment when configuration commands in a communication equipment reach a certain number, so as to clear all the configuration commands in the communication equipment.
The foregoing method for clearing a configuration command in the prior art has the following shortcomings. The communication equipment needs to be restarted, and the configuration commands in the communication equipment cannot be cleared partially, but can only be cleared completely.